1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for making and maintaining artificial ice surfaces, and more particularly, to a tubing arrangement to be removably laid out and disposed throughout an area on which the ice surface is to be formed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canadian Pat. No. 953,523 teaches the use of a plurality of small bore, flexible plastic tubing which has been preassembled into mats of multiple tube lengths, and each tube is individually connected to supply and return headers. Spaced-apart spacer attachments connect the tubes together and form a grid.